


the gardener's monologue

by kat_williams (ronnings)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/kat_williams
Summary: since i'm writing a poem everyday of 2020, not all of them are good.  this one, however, i am proud of.





	the gardener's monologue

oh fair and honorable seed,  
beware thy great and sinful deed.  
where i may shiver and may shock,  
from all your work quick as a clock.

the dirt beneath thy green vine stem,  
does not me tarnish— rather them.  
whereas i want thee plucked from root,  
they want ye squandered under boot.

i let ye grow as high as clouds,  
and hope ye won't the bright sun shroud,  
so as to stop my dignity,  
from serving with full certainty.

so grow and blossom as ye may,  
until the cheerful fateful day,  
when from the vine ye separate,  
and we your growth can celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> since i'm writing a poem everyday of 2020, not all of them are good. this one, however, i am proud of.


End file.
